


Kissing and Love Making with Max Rockatansky Headcanons

by Flymetothemoon81



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Smut, Vaginal Sex, fluffy love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 17:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flymetothemoon81/pseuds/Flymetothemoon81
Summary: It started with kissing....but soon I had to add making love...just because...you know... ;)





	Kissing and Love Making with Max Rockatansky Headcanons

**Max Rockatansky x Reader Headcanons**

 

  


 

\- him being grumpy as usual when you enter his accommodation. His mood is always rather gloomy since he has a lot of things on his mind, constantly being alert and observing.

\- him smiling subtly as he watches you come closer. His face may be mostly motionless but you see it in his eyes that he is happy to see you.

\- him reaching out his hand to you and softly gripping yours, pulling you closer.

\- him loving it when you sit down on his lap caressing his face. He gets more comfortable and starts to stroke your thighs up and down while you place tender kisses on his stubbly cheek.

\- you enjoying his strong hands moving to your backside squeezing it gently. Quiet little moans escape your mouth as your lips wander to his, tasting them and feeling their softness.

\- you leaving small kisses on the corner of his mouth moving further tracing his lower lip with your tongue.

\- him being totally motionless enjoying your kisses and your tongue on his lips.

\- you letting your hands wander to the stubbly back of his head pulling him closer. He parts his lips slightly and you let the tip of your tongue slip carefully into his mouth letting it trace his teeth.

\- him starting to breath faster moving his hands to your lower back first, letting them slip under your shirt and stroking your spine softly just with his fingertips.

\- you arching your back and pressing your lower body against his hips. At this he starts massaging your tongue with his really slowly sending shivers through your body.

\- you enjoying his tender caressing to the fullest. Normally you two are really passionate and eager when making love, tearing each others clothes from your bodies. You like him

   being rough with you, making your body weak with his strength; but moments like these are the highlight of your relationship, making you know how much he loves you and cares for you.

\- him taking his shirt off and helping you to take off yours. You place your hands on his muscular chest feeling his pecs tense under your touch.

\- you placing your lips on his again sucking on his upper lip while he squeezes your breasts gently letting his fingertips brush your hard nipples.

\- you undoing your bra while his mouth is on your neck tracing it with his tongue. He sucks gently on the sensitive skin of your throat making you start to sigh softly.

\- him moving his mouth further down to your collar bones, leaving kisses everywhere, until he reaches your breast.

\- him letting his tongue circle your nipple, enclosing it finally with his lips, sucking and biting it softly.

\- you starting to moan pressing his head closer to your body.

\- him seizing your hips encouraging you to circle them. You feel him getting hard and he grunts pleasurably still indulging your breasts.

\- him lifting his body, positioning you on the sofa, lying down on top of you. As much as he enjoys having you on top of him, he loves it to have control over you when it comes to final act.

\- you fumbling with your panties, finally putting them off. You let your hands slip inside his boxers squeezing his firm butt and pushing the boxers down exposing his hard cock.

\- him gripping into your hair and sucking on your neck while you stroke his hardness. He feels amazing in your hand and his low growls against your skin let your yearning reach its top.

\- you guiding him slowly inside of you feeling his body shiver with lust. He makes love to you in a really slow way looking you in the eyes and kissing your lips over and over again.

\- him holding back his eagerness, letting you enjoy every moment of his doing.

\- you feeling your orgasm making your body shake with pleasure. You moan out his name gripping his shoulders.

\- him letting go too and reaching his climax with a last deep growl.

\- him staying inside of you kissing every spot of your face whispering into your ear how much he loves and needs you.

\- you becoming really emotional over his tenderness and display of affection. You stroke his temples and look into his eyes, telling him you love him too.


End file.
